I'm Falling for You
by sailormoon1614
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I really hope you guys like it! Its a Marcelee one! Its about Marceline and her friends going on a trip to the land of Aaa, and while she's there, she falls in love with Marshall lee but won't admit her feelings to him, while Marshall lee tries to flirt his way to win her heart. There will be lots of romance, drama and adventure! So enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I 'm feeling super excited right now! :D But most importantly, I just hope you guys enjoy it. My fans mean everything to me so I'm hoping that I have a lot! If you guys are happy, I'm happy! Anyway, my first fanfic is a Marcelee one, (yes I'm a huge Marcelee fan! ;)) So I hope you guys enjoy it and that I do not own Adventure Time characters or anything else but this fanfic!**

* * *

Marceline's POV:

I'm strumming my bass as I look out the window. There's nothing much to see but the cave opening. I sigh as I placed my axe base and headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl of strawberries. As I headed back to the living room, sucking the red out of them, I hear banging at my door. "Ugh, what now?" I mumble to myself. I place the strawberries down and headed towards the door. "WHAT?!" I hissed but I soon calmed down once I realized it was just Finn and Jake."Hey Marceline" Finn greeted as Jake cowered behind him. Wimp. "Hey guys what's up?" I greeted back. "We've got some exciting news! It's a message from PB!" Jake yelled excitedly after calming down. PB was short for Princess Bubblegum, a royal from the Candy Kingdom. I used to think that she hated me or she had some sort of problem with me, but we're cool now. I guess you could say we're like best friends now. "Alright, what is it then?" I ask leaning on the doorway. "We're going on a trip!" They replied at the same time. "Awesome! Where and with who?" I asked. "We're going to a place called Aaa and with PB, LSP (Lumpy Space Princess), Flame Princess and, Ice King." Finn replied. "Why did PB invite Ice King? Doesn't she hate him or something?" I said as I gave out a small laugh. "Yeah but he threatened that if she didn't invite him, he would use his powers to destroy the Candy Kingdom while we're gone." Jake replied. I laughed a little harder that time, please Simon? His plans always end up being one big fail. "When are we leaving?" I asked once I calmed down. "TONIGHT!" They both shouted. I groaned, ugh why tonight? I was planning on relaxing and maybe even strangle some pixies. "Fine, I'll see you guys later then." I said and closed the door after they left. I headed upstairs and grabbed my suitcase. Time to start packing I thought as I opened my closet door.

* * *

**So, Review and tell me what you think! Please no mean ones, just advice or good reviews. If I get some awesome reviews, I'll continue this story! I look forward to this guys! :) (Oh and I'll try to make the next chapter longer!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Are you excited chapter 2? Cause if you are, here it is! Yay! lol and thx for the people who reviewed me and for the people who read my fanfic! I really hope you guys are enjoying it cause I know my reviewers are! Thx again guys this really means a lot to me, a lot of people said my stories were so good so I thought, why not share it to the world? But seriously, people who have read it, or reviewed it or both, you guys are awesome! And for those who haven't read it yet, READ and I will share the love with you, PUT A LITTLE LOVE IN YOUR HEART! 3**

* * *

Marceline's POV:

After packing all my stuff, I started to make my way towards the Candy Kingdom. To be honest though, I'm actually pretty excited about this trip! I can' wait to meet new people, go to party's, take a tour, go to party's, meet some cute guys ;), did I mention go to party's? Yes? Okay then... anyway, after my break up with that loser Ash, I just wasn't ready to start dating again, Bonnie, (Princess Bubblegum's other nickname) tried to set me up with some guys from all over Ooo! But none of them were Mr. Right you know? I just don't want to get my heart broken again, even though my heart's already dead, oh you know what I mean. But I am willing to give it another shot, but if my heart does get broken again, then I won't be dating for a VERY long time. It wasn't to long till finally reach the Candy Kingdom, especially if you were floating, and since I didn't pack to much stuff the suitcase wasn't heavy. Once I was in the castle, I realized I was the last one to arrive, when I looked at the time that's when I realized I was actually late. Bonnie's obviously gonna be ticked off. "Marceline!", and speak of the devil. I smirked as she was storming towards me, "Your late." She said anger in her tone. Oh so now this was my fault? Says the princess that called last minute trips. "How was this my fault? You were the one that decided to make last minute arrangements!" I replied back but kept the smirk on my face. Bonnie sighed as she said, "Marceline, we could end up playing the blame game all day or, we could just blame this on Finn and Jake and go." "Sounds good to me!" I laughed. She giggled a bit too as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

* * *

Once everything was ready to go, we all hoped on the train. Ice King tried bribing me 50 bucks so he could sit with Bonnie on the train, I would've accepted it but since she was my friend, I had to say no. It's already been like four hours since we been on the bus, Bonnie was sleeping, Finn was flirting with FP (Flame Princess), and Jake was talking with LSP, while I was listening to my music, Ice King kept doing some really creepy stuff, yeah I know, he was sitting behind Bonnie and I. Anyway, every once in a while, he would be sniffing Bonnie's hair and I would slap him away and tell him to knock it off, and so he did. I was about to fall a sleep when I felt a small tug from my hair, I turn around and I see Ice King rubbing his face in my hair, like who in Glob does that?! "SIMON!" I yelled which caused Bonnie to wake up and everyone around us stare. Ice King immediately let go of my hair. I started acting like nothing happened and went back to listening to my iPod, and everyone went back to whatever they were doing, that is, until Ice King starting whispering in my ear, "Your hair smells like roses and feels so smooth, can I use it as a blanket?" That's when I flipped and grabbed Bonnie's hand to move us to a different spot. Once I made sure that everything around us seemed safe and that there was no hair-sniffing-freak behind us, I decided to get some sleep. If Ice King was going to keep this up, then this was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

** Yay! Second chapter finished! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring, the third one is going to be so much better I promise! Keep reading and I hope you guys are enjoying it! (I do not own anything from Adventure Time)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I said in my bio that I would be posting chapters on weekends, depending how busy I am for the weekdays, but I've been really busy this weekend sorry, but I would never abandon you guys! Anyway, here's chapter three…**

* * *

Finn's P.O.V:

I smiled as I watched FP laugh at my joke, ever since our break up she promised that we could still hang out, but just as friends. And I'm perfectly fine with that. Marceline though, kept teasing me on how terrible I was at flirting, which for your information I wasn't. We were having a friendly convo, if I was flirting with her though I would receive a huge burning slap on my face. That already happened once and I can still feel the pain on my cheek when we first met. I looked back to see Jake with a very annoyed look on his face while LSP kept bragging that she looks "lumplisious", whatever that means. "Oh Finn, that was hilarious! Tell me another one of your stories!" Flame Princess begged. I smiled once again at her, "Alright, here's what I saw Jake do last week..."

* * *

Flame Princess's P.O.V:

I smiled and giggled once in a while as Finn told me his story of Jake. Finn's awesome, but ever since that day he was being completely dishonest with me, I just had to let him go, but I'm glad we're still friends. I'll miss the times we had fun during our dates and all the adventures we shared together, but I just couldn't take the risk of being hurt, again. Finn was just finishing his story when the candy train stopped and the engineer started speaking into the speaker, "We have finally arrived to the land of Aaa, everyone make sure that they have all their belongs before exiting the train." Finn and I were about to get off the train when we were pushed aside by Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, screaming? Wonder what that was about.

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V:

Simon decided to change seats and followed us to the seat behind us, how do I know? Cause I felt someone stick their nose in my hair while Gunter was stuck in Bonnibel's hair. I was about to go ballistic, when we heard the engineer told us in the speaker that we arrived at our stop. Bonnie and I grabbed our stuff and raced out of the train screaming! I accidently pushed FP out of the way but I had no choice, the creep behind us was hot on our trail. "My Princess Bubblegum! I need to get Gunter out of your delicious hair!" We heard Ice King yell. That's when Bonnie totally lost it and ripped Gunter out of her hair and chucked him at Simon. I started laughing at Bonnibel's freak out which caused me to fall to the ground, dying of laughter! Bonnie stopped running and helped me up as she rolled her eyes at me. Once we calmed down, we took a good look around the Aaa version of the Candy Kingdom. Bonnie took my hand as she lead all of us to the Candy Castle. She told us about Prince Gumball and how they became good friends ever since they were kids and how Gumball had to move. She stayed in contact with him ever since. She also mentioned that he would let us stay at his castle till we go back to Ooo. We finally arrived at the castle where we were greeted by a Prince who looked very similar to Bonnie. "Welcome to the land of Aaa! I am Prince Gumball, ruler of the Candy Kingdom!" he then walked up to Bonnie who was blushing madly when he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug. Somebody's got a little crush on their childhood friend ;). "Bonnibel it's wonderful to see you again for so long! You look beautiful as ever!" PG (Gumball's new nickname) continued. Bonnie started to blush even more. "I- it's great t- to see you t- too Gumball." Bonnie stammered. After giving us a tour and showing our rooms, PG invited all of us to his ball tonight, as a welcome party. This is going to be an epic night!

* * *

** And that was chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Once again, I do not own any of the Adventure Time characters! Marshall lee and Fionna will be making an entrance in chapter four so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope that I'll be able to get a lot of reviews and followers by the end of this fanfic! I know I'm new and everything but I'm hoping that I'll get way more followers by the end. As for everyone else that already reviewed and followed me, thx guys your awesome and I hope a lot of other people will enjoy my fanfic like how you guys did! :) Anyway, please proceed to chapter 4!**

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V:

I'm lying on my bed as I watch Bonnie trying on different outfits and talking about PG, "Do you think this outfit looks better or this one? Do you think Gumball will notice me more in this one or this one? I bet he'll look hot tonight at the dance! Should we try to wear matching outfits? Or would he think that's creepy? Do-" Thats when I completely cut her off, "Would you just shut up already! I know you like the guy but do you have to mention his name every second?!" I practically yelled. "Admit it Bonnie, you wanna be with him." I smiled as I watched her blush and shrug her shoulders. "You can deny all you want, but I know that you like him." I continued. Great, she's blushing even more. "Anyway, which outfit do you think he'll like better?" She continued to rant again. That's it! I got fed up; took my jacket and umbrella; and left. "Where are you going?!" Bonnie yelled, "I'm just gonna get some fresh air!" I called back to her and headed towards the castle doors.

* * *

I walked down the pathway, and out of the Candy Kingdom. I heard they had this awesome place not too far from here where you can shop and relax. It's similar to the Candy Kingdom, but not made out of candy and its filled with more cooler stuff. I finally reached the place which happened to be called "Aaa's Wonderland." Too bad they didn't have this back in Ooo. I took a good look around the place, and I noticed a music shop up ahead, sweet! I enter the shop and I hear a very attractive voice from behind. "What's a babe like you walking around the streets, all by herself?" I whip my head around and I see a guy smirking at me. He had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. I giggled a little and introduced myself, "I'm actually new here and I'm just touring around, I'm Marceline, the vampire queen." "The name's Jeff, and I'd be happy to help a beauty like you around." He replied as he linked his arm around mine. "I'd love that, thanks." I replied with a smile. He grinned back and we walked out of the store together.

After touring me around the place, we got to know each other better. Jeff is an amazing guy, and has a wicked sense of humour. He's actually everything I see in a guy, but for some reason, I just don't feel that way about him, ya know? And I also have this voice at the back of my head, telling me that I can't trust him, but I try to push it aside and ignore it. Anyway, I hope Jeff and I would become great friends and that I hope he feels that way too, though he is quite the flirt…

I had finally reached the doors to the Candy Kingdom, I was excited to show Bonnie the new dress I bought for the ball tonight! And I couldn't wait to tell her about Jeff! I walked inside and I see everyone was already in the hallway, with a girl that looks… human…

* * *

Finn's P.O.V:

I was heading downstairs, thinking about whether or not to ask FP to the ball tonight, according to PG he said we had to have a date. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone calling after me. I turned around and noticed FP running towards me. "Hey Finn!" She called "What's up FP?" I replied once she caught up to me. "Nothing much, I just thought that maybe we could hang out or go on an adventure together?" She asked as we reached the front doors. I was about to reply when someone opened the door, it was a girl. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, oh Glob she was beautiful! She wore a hat like mine but with rabbit ears, her blond hair tucked under, she wore a blue top and skirt with knee high socks and black shoes. "Hi" she finally greeted. Glob she sounded like an angel. "Hey" I replied. She looked, human. "What are you?" we both asked at the same time. "Sorry you first." I smiled. She blushed a little and smiled back, "I'm Fionna, I'm a human." I stared at her in shock, I thought I was the only human. "Me too, I mean I'm Finn, I'm also a human." I blushed a little. Fionna giggled a little, "It's nice to meet you Finn, this is my cat, Cake." She gestured her cat forward. "Fionna, girl, this is amazing! I thought you were the only human in Aaa!" Cake yelled excitedly. "Actually, I'm from Ooo." I corrected. "Whatever Aaa, Ooo, Fionna! We found another human!" Fionna came in and we started to talk and get to know each other. Soon everyone came in and Glob, this is all so exciting! Another human! And she was hot!

* * *

Flame Princess's P.O.V:

I stayed back. Watching Finn talk and laugh with Fionna. Everyone was all so excited. But I mostly kept my eye on Finn. I was happy for him, I honestly am! But why do I feel so weird inside. Like this whole thing is, bothering me? For some reason, I didn't like this "Fionna" girl. I just wanted to get out of there, away from Finn, away from everyone, away from this place! Why do I feel like this?! I heard the door open and I see Marceline walk inside. I stormed out; feeling lonely, sad, furious and ugh! I just want to know the answer to how I feel right now! Why? Why do I feel like this?!

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V:

I watched as FP stormed out of the room, why did she look angry? Frustrated? I'll talk to her later. Right now Bonnie seemed a little busy so I decided to leave and come back later. 'I'll go see Jeff again.' I thought and left the room. 'No, no, this can't be happening.' I panicked a little. 'I know I took the right way!' I started to float above the trees, looking for a way out. I got lost okay? Yeah I know what you're thinking, how come I didn't get lost the first time, well I had some help finding my way to "Aaa's Wonderland" the first time, I thought I would find my way by myself and now here I am, stuck in the middle of a forest. The only good news is that its only one o'clock and the ball starts at like nine thirty, so I have lots of time to find my way out. I started to walk a bit, when I heard a very attractive voice, an even more attractive one then Jeff's. "A beautiful girl stuck in a forest with the vampire king. I would take you out babe but since you're a mortal, I'm going to have to drink the lovely red from your pretty little neck." 'K what's with me and attractive voices' I thought I shook my head in disproval and looked to where the voice came from. "I'm afraid you can't do that." I said. I noticed the bright red eyes from the shadows; it leaped from the trees and in front of me. Oh Glob. This guy is gorgeous! He had messy black hair, red plaid shirt with jeans, vampire bite marks on his neck, and he was just a bit taller than me. I dig tall guys. He pulled me close and leaned it to my neck, "Why's that?" a smirk forming on his face. That's when he noticed the bite marks on my neck. "Already one…" I heard him mumble. He pulled back but sill kept his grip on me. He smirked again. "The name's Marshall Lee." I smirked back at him. "Marceline, the vampire queen." I pushed him back but stumbled a little. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Yeah, forgot to mention I was gonna put an OC in this chapter but what did you think of him? Do you guys like him better then Marshall? Why does Marceline feel like she can't trust him? Who will Marceline take to the ball? The answers to those questions will be in the next chapter! There was a little drama there with Flame Princess… Now I'm gonna let you guys decide Finn x Fionna OR Finn x FP? Leave me a review and follow! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I'm back! Yeah, I totally lied about posting new chapters on regular basis and stuff, sorry about that! I've been really busy lately and didn't have the time to write a new chapter. Anyway continue please...**

* * *

Flame Princess's P.O.V:

I walked around the castle's garden; depressed and thinking of heartless thoughts, 'Why did she have to come in the wrong time?', 'Does Finn 'like' her in that way?', 'Will Finn ask her to the ball instead of me?' Wait, what did I just say? Oh my Glob what was I thinking? I broke up with him and burned all those feelings away! Then again, maybe I didn't... Do I still like Finn? I sighed as I sat down on a rock. I tried picking up a flower but all it did was burn, 'that's why Finn chose Fionna over me, I'm a freak.' I thought. "I'm just a freak that no one will love" I mumbled "Who said you were a freak?" I looked up and saw Marceline frowning at me. "No one." I answered and looked back down at my feet. "Then why are calling yourself one?" I felt her hover next to me. "Finn met this girl, her name is Fionna and I think he likes her and will ask her to the ball, instead of..." I sighed and came out with it "me.". I looked up at Marceline who gave me a small smile. "FP, I thought you were done with him?" I picked up the burnt flower and twirled it around; smoke started to fill the air around me. "I thought I was too." I replied, I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. "FP... You really have to think about this, you broke up with Finn for a reason, don't let those feelings for him hurt you. You need to move on, Finn seemed to handle that pretty well and you should too, and I never want to hear you call yourself a freak again, you're the princess of the Flame Kingdom and you are beautiful in every kind of way. Don't let those feelings bring yourself down." I was so surprised to hear her say that, Marceline seems like the type to tease others and scare the crap out of them. "I'm gonna leave you and your feelings alone now, but don't you EVER tell anyone what I just said to you, the good side of me escaped again.." She said coldly. I started to laugh, 'and she's back!' Marceline started to laugh as well, it was nice to have a good laugh again after all I've been through from today. After Marceline when back inside, I started to walk around again, but instead of feeling depressed, I feel ready to face my feelings and thoughts.

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V(back in the forest):

I watched Marshall laugh as I regained my balance. Glob his laugh was gorgeous, heck everything about him was gorgeous! And yet I made a fool out of myself, stupid. I blushed a little from both embarrassment and what I just thought of him. "Alright enough!" I laughed "I just want to get to Aaa's Wonderland, you think you can help me?" Marshall floated back towards me and took my hand. "Yeah sure just stick with me." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hey I just wanted you to point out the direction not follow you to who knows where." He let go of my hand and moved closer "What you don't trust me?" he smirked. "After what you tried to do to me, yes I don't really trust you." Marshall laughed a little "Then let me make it up to you." We were now centimetres; I got lost in his eyes and took his hand. He started to float upwards and pulled me with him. I wanted to ask what he meant by that but I didn't, I broke out of my trance and we started to talk. I had no idea where he was taking me but it didn't bother me. I think he's taking me to my location but I wasn't really paying attention, we got to know each other better and we were soon laughing and telling stories, he even started to flirt for most of the time but I showed no affection. I ain't admitting that I like the dude, even if he is everything I look for in a guy I won't admit it! We finally reached Aaa's Wonderland but I suddenly don't want to see Jeff anymore, I kind of wanted to stick with Marshall, now don't you dare think that I like him! I just feel... *sigh* safer with him and I feel like I can trust him too. Marshall was telling me this amazing story when we walked into the music shop, crap, I was so into his story I didn't notice we were heading there. "Marcy! Babe! Couldn't stay away from me could ya?" Oh no, things are about to get awkward now. "Hey Jeff." I replied casually. I noticed Marshall and I were still holding hands, I quickly let go of his and he gave me a funny look. "Who's your friend Marcy?" Jeff asked, he came over and put his arm around me, pulling me close. "Marshall lee" Marshall replied. I unwrapped Jeff's arm around my waist and lightly pushed him away, I could see the hate in their eyes. I feel like Jeff could like me too but I try to act like he doesn't. Okay this was getting really awkward. "Um, I'd love to stay and chat Jeff but Marshall and I better get going, bye." Before he could reply I grabbed Marshall's hand and speed walked out of the shop. I then looked at the time and noticed the ball was going to start soon. I let go of his hand "Listen Marshall, PG's ball is going to start soon and I really have to go and get ready." "Alright then I'll be seeing you tonight anyway, Gumwad is forcing me to come." He rolled his eyes. I laughed and said goodbye to him. Wonder if he'll ask me to dance... I was heading towards the castle when I noticed FP sitting outside by herself in the garden. She told me she was upset cause she didn't know if she still liked Finn or not. I am the type of person to tease and scare others but I can also be there for others when they need someone to talk to. Anyway, I headed upstairs to my (and PB's) room and noticed that PB's almost ready. Bonnie turned around and came over to me. "Marceline where were you?! The ball is going to start soon and you don't even have your dress on!" She freaked. I rolled my eyes. "We can stay here and argue all night Bonnie or you could help me get ready for the ball." I smirked at her. Bonnie sighed remembering the same thing she said to me before we left Ooo. She grabbed my arm and her make-up kit and started doing my makeup.

* * *

**Yay! I finally posted chapter five! I'll try to find some time to start and finish chapter six and I'll try not to wait to long. Who will Finn ask to the dance? What will happen to Marshall and Jeff? Follow and review and don't forget to post your guesses! Btw, I also might be posting a new story soon about the book Divergent but it will involve two OC's. Its about sixteen year old Selena who joins the Amity faction. She soon befriends Daniel, a sixteen year old Candor, she begins to fall for him but finds out her family despises the Candor's and vice versa. Can Selena and Daniel hide their secret love from their factions? Or will they find out about their secret love? It will almost be like a Romeo and Juliet except no kills each other at the end and all that stuff. It will be posted once this story is finished or if I decide to take a break from this one. I'll try to post a preview for you guys. Anyway byezzz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know its been a while but chapter 6 has finally arrived! Yay! But what do you guys think of the idea of posting a new story about the book Divergent? I'm probably going to change the factions of my two OC's but we'll see what happens, I'm probably going to hold a vote for all of the Divergent lovers out there to see which factions would suit best for the characters. If you have never read Divergent then just ignore what I'm saying right now and go read the book! ITS AMAZING! But seriously. Go get the book now. XD**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V:

I nearly fainted when I saw Marceline! She hasn't done her make up, hair, nails, she doesn't even have her dress on! Oh typical Marceline. I sighed and took her and hand and my make up kit as I lead her to a chair. "Please tell me you at least have a dress." I pleaded. Marceline rolled her eyes at me. "Yeeeessssss" she replied lazily and pointed at her bed, and there lied a beautiful long red dress. It wasn't slim but it also wasn't puffed out (if you know what I mean by that). It was a perfect width, the dress was strapless and it had some sparkles around the top of the dress that led very little of them down towards the end dress. I went over to the dress and turned it over, the back of the dress had to be tied up. I put the dress down and gushed while jumping up a little for joy! It was beyond beautiful! I turned to Marceline who gave me a what-are-you-doing look. "Where did you get it?!" I practically screamed. "A mall called Aaa's Wonderland." she answered with a smirk plastered on her face. I smirked back and walked back over to Marceline and started to her make up.

* * *

Flame Princess's P.O.V:

I walked over to my mirror, and stared at my reflection. I gave a weak smile and sighed. I know I had some time to think about my feelings and thoughts but it just hurts having Finn pay way more attention to Fionna. We're nothing more than just friends but he's been spending way too much time with her ever since they first met. And I felt like the third wheel. Maybe, I shouldn't go to the ball. I would prefer being curled up in a ball and think things over again. 'No, I can't back down now. I am the Flame Princess and I won't let anyone ruin this trip for me. I am a strong and independent teen. I will go to that ball with confidence. I walked back over to the mirror, but this time, I smiled confidently. I walked back over to my bed to grab my matching purse and walked out with my head held up high, not caring if Finn was going with Fionna to the dance.

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V: "Wow" was all I could say when I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I hate to admit it, but Bonnie made everything look, perfect. My makeup, my nails, my hair, everything looked amazing. "I did do a pretty amazing job, didn't I?" She bragged while smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever, lets just go already." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Wait." she pulled her hand out of my grasp. I watch as she runs back in the room and came back out with two charm bracelets. She gives me one that has a "M" on it. "I bought this earlier today." She shows me her's with a "B"on it. "And I figured I would get one for you too, for the party tonight." She smiled. I smiled back at her we walked down the hall together, heading for the ballroom.

When we reached the ballroom, the first thing that Bonnie did was wait outside of the room until Prince Gumball came so she can make a grand entrance when he walks by. She even started practising what she would say to him after she makes the entrance, in what she thinks is a "sexy" voice. I walked in. Leaving Bonnie behind, like I wanted to be caught with her when she makes an embarrassing scene in front of PG, though it would be fun to watch from a distance... (evil smile).

The place was crowded once the party started. I started to wonder if Marshall was even gonna show up, uh I mean, like I would care if he showed up or not pffft. He's nothing more than a friend *nervous laugh *. Anyway, I looked around the room and spotted LSP, creeping some guys out with her flirting and, I think dance moves? I don't know, but she's standing awfully close to one of those guys, so I'm just hoping those are "dance moves". I decided I would stop looking around after what I just saw and went to go look for Marshall. And um Jeff! Yeah Marshall and Jeff. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and whipped my head around. It was Marshall! And some other girl. "Hey Marcy, this is my date, Stephanie." "Oh, um cool." Was all I could say, I just wanted to get out of here. I glanced at Stephanie who was giving me a nasty look. "Marshall and I have been friends for a long time now and I'm his girl , right Marshy?" Stephanie had two bite marks on her neck, she was an average height but since Marshall and I are both pretty tall, she's seems short comparing to us. She has dark brown hair which is medium length. Her demon red eyes seem cold comparing to Marshall's warm, comforting ones. "Yeah, I guess." Marshall replied giving her a funny look. I couldn't take it anymore, it was quite obvious Stephanie wanted me out of here, and so I took the hint. "Um yeah, that's great you two but um, I gotta go look for my friend-" "Jeff?" Marshall finished for me. "Yeah, Jeff. Anyway bye!" And walked away. I looked back at Marshall who gave me the same look he gave Stephanie, but with a mix of hurt in his eyes. Great, now he probably hates me! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I crashed right into somebody. "Whoa, watch where you're walking, Marcy babe!". Jeff. "Oh um hey Jeff! What's up?" I tried to sound casual. "Well, it was boring until you came. Come with me. I wanna show you something." I followed Jeff up some stairs and he led me into a room with a balcony, and a beautiful bed. Inside also had a light pink dresser and some giant, heavy looking books on the ground. Jeff led me to the balcony. "You look even more beautiful than ever Marceline." he took a loose strained of hair from my ponytail and pushed it behind my ear. I blushed a little. "Thanks Jeff, that really means a lot." "Marceline." He started "You know that I'll always keep you safe and protect you no matter what." I gave him a look. "Jeff, that's really sweet and all, but we just met and I don't need anyone looking out for me, I mean, isn't that what a boyfriend does?" He brought me back into the room and pulled me close to him. I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable with this. "Marceline, ever since we met, I've fallen deeply in love with you. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to protect you. I love you Marceline." He leaned in to kiss me. At first I was unsure of it, but I thought back to Marshall and his date, probably his girlfriend! Jeff kissed me, and I kissed him back. Ugh, what is wrong with me? I thought I only liked him as a friend, but maybe I can trust him. Maybe I can rely on him. Maybe I will let Jeff be with me. Marshall can go have Stephanie, I don't need him. Jeff holds me by the waist as I ran my hand through his hair. Jeff pulls back. "Marceline, promise me something. Stay away from Marshall lee, he's dangerous." Dangerous? He doesn't even know Marshall and he's calling him dangerous? "Marceline, I want to be there for you and protect you from him. He's the Vampire King, he's not who you think he is. Stay away from him, he's no good." He continued but this time, he sounded more demanding. He sounded like, Ash. Maybe Jeff is the one that's dangerous. Just because Marshall is with Stephanie, that doesn't mean Jeff can call him dangerous and demand that I stay away from him. I stare at him for a moment and now that I think about it, maybe I should stay away from him, not Marshall. and Jeff leans in again. I did not like where this was going. Jeff is not the one for me. I backed away and slapped him before he could go any further. "Are you out of your mind?!" I yelled "You disgust me. Demanding I can't hang out with guys and telling me what to do! I'm not even you're girlfriend and you're already telling what I can't do!" I pushed Jeff away. "Marceline!" Jeff grabbed onto my wrist. "Never do that again, you hear me?!" He said in a very threatening tone. "You will listen to me and treat me with more respect." I felt his grip tighten around my wrist. I looked over and noticed the heavy looking book on the ground. It's not too far from me and if I can play my cards right, I'll be able to get out of here and call Gumball to kick him out. "You're right Jeff. I'm so sorry." I smiled. "Please, forgive me." Jeff narrowed his eyes at me for a split second, but as if believing what I said, he smiled back. "Of course babe." Before he could lean in, I "accidentally" step on his foot with the heel of my shoe. I watched as he picked up his foot and screamed. "Oh I'm sorry babe, I know how to make it better!" I picked up the book and threw it at his stomach, where he fell clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. I ran out of the room and searched for Gumball. I spotted him talking with Bonnie and dashed towards him. "PG!" I yelled. Some of the guests were looking at me like I was insane but I didn't care, I just want Jeff gone. I never want to see him or hear from him again! Gumball looked towards my direction in shock. "Marceline whats wrong?" Bonnie asked. "Gumball please. Do something about him!" I pointed to Jeff who was clutching his stomach but was marching towards my direction. "Why?" They both looked at me confused. "All I can say is he is disgusting and sick in the head!" Hoping they know what I'm talking about. PG seemed to understand and called for his banana guards. Bonnie gave me a hug and I explained to them how he went from kissing, to me throwing a giant book at him.

I watch the banana guards push Jeff out the door. Why didn't I trust my gut? Why did I even kiss that sick freak? He reminded me of Ash, at first a super sweet guy, slowly turning into a jerk. I'm standing over the balcony upstairs. Not once has a guy ever done something so cruel and sick to me until now. I took a deep breath and exhaled, glad that he did not go any further but kiss me. I laughed a little at the thought of me throwing a book at him. I stayed smiling as I watch Jeff kick what he thought was a rock but an angry looking raccoon. The raccoon pounced on him and watched as Jeff screamed in terror. "Get it off me!" and hit face first into a tree. I laughed even more, what on earth was I thinking? This guy was an idiot! I suddenly felt someone floating around me. "Boo." Marshall was floating above me but his face close to mine. I smiled but frowned a little, ashamed from what I thought of Marshall earlier. Marshall's smile soon turned into a frown once he saw my expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" He sat at the railing of the balcony. "Nothing." I sighed. Not convinced, Marshall still frowned at me. "Marceline I know you're lying, tell me." I honestly didn't feel comfortable it discussing with Marshall. How would he react to this? I didn't want to look Marshall in the eyes cause I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in, but I couldn't help it. His eyes, he looked concerned for me. When ever I'm around him, I feel comfortable, like we've been friend's for a long time and I could trust him to always be there for me. This time, I'm trusting my instincts and its telling me, I can trust Marshall. But the problem is, what will his reaction be like? I sighed and decided to be honest and tell him. "I kissed Jeff." I looked at him straight in the eyes. His expression, he looked almost jealous... "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you first?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes. Why does it matter if I kissed him or he kissed me first? Maybe he is jealous. "He did. And I got mad about something and kissed him back." I mumbled but since he was close, he heard me. "Mad about what?" He asked again

"Why does it matter to you?" I yelled in frustration

"Because I care Marceline!" His tone also frustrated

"But why do you care? I thought you only cared for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? If you're talking about Stephanie she's nothing more than just a friend!"

"Then why was she acting like she was?"

"Why are you concerned all of a sudden about Stephanie?"

"Because she was the reason I kissed Jeff back!" I yelled.

Marshall looked shocked. I started to blush madly at what I said. I just wanted to go back to Ooo, to forget about this madness. "So let me get this straight, you kissed Jeff back because you were jealous of Stephanie?" He asked softly. I didn't want to admit it but I do. I like Marshall lee. I'm jealous because he picked Stephanie over me. I looked down at my feet, unable to look at him in the eyes. I feel so embarrassed right now. "He also told me to stay away from you, because you're dangerous." I mumbled looking back up at Marshall. He raised an eyebrow at me "The guy doesn't even know me." I buried my face in my hands and muffled "I know" a couple of times and looked back up. We stayed silent. "I didn't like what he said though, about you. When he mentioned you and said all those things, I slapped him and thrown a book at him." I explained. Marshall smiled a little. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I? You thrown a book at the guy." He looked straight into my eye's, I smiled back at him. I started telling him how I saw Jeff get attacked by an angry raccoon and we both started to laugh. I blushed a little when he smiled at me, that mischievous smile that I always liked. I broke out of my daze when I noticed him pulling something out of his pocket. It was the bracelet Bonnie gave me, it must of fallen off when I was upset with Marshall. "I found it on the ground right after you left." I go over to take it from him when he pulls his hand back, smirking. I reach for it but he pulls his hand back over the ledge of the balcony. "Marshall!" frustration in my voice. I stopped reaching for it when I noticed how close we were. Our nose's were basically touching. I kept staring at him, unsure of what to do. He was no longer smirking. Should I go for it? Or should I back away? My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed he leaned in a little closer. Without thinking, I did as well, we were so close our lips almost touched. I felt his lips press lightly against mine. I close my eye's and kissed him back, with Jeff, it felt too weird and uncomfortable. But Marshall's, I didn't know how to describe it, but how amazing it felt. I knew I could trust him. And he was no where near dangerous. We broke apart when we heard Stephanie's voice calling for him. Marshall rolled his eyes and stood up, he gave me the bracelet back and winked at me as he left the room. I started to blush at what just happened. I had to tell Bonnie!

* * *

Lumpy Space Princess's P.O.V:

I floated around the room, staring at all the lumplisious boys. I see a group of them and floated towards the middle of their circle. "Hey you totally hot, lumpin boys! I'm Lumpy Space Princess and I know you want these lumps!" They looked freaked out. Whatever! "Let me show you my hot lumpin moves!" I moved towards one of them. "Dance with me hot stuff!" I grabbed one of them by the arm but he pulled away and ran off along with his friend's. "Get back here! I know you want these lumps!"`I screamed at them. I looked around and the people that were near during the scene were looking at me like I was lumpin crazy. "What the lump are you guys looking at?!" I yelled at them. They gave me a funny look and went back to whatever the lump they were doing. "What the Glob were they running from anyway?" I mumbled. I then realized what they were running from. Oh Glob. It was so obvious that it caused them to freak out. They saw a ugly looking monster and they ran away! "Who was the monster that caused these lumplisious looking boys to freak out and run away!?" I yelled at a group of girls. They gave me a funny look and went back to talking. I started to chase after the boys. "Wait! Don't worry! I'll protect to from the insane monster!" I yelled after them. I looked down at my beautiful paper bag dress, so lumpin sexy. And I applied a new layer of my favourite red lipstick as I chased after them. I spread it all around my lips, some where around my lumpy cheeks but I bet it wasn't noticeable. Because I'm so lumpin hot!

* * *

**Wow. LSP needs to calm down, and she thought an insane monster was chasing the group of boys. ;) LSP P.O.V's are the best! XD Anyway, Jeff is an idiot and I probably won't ever bring him back. Unless I want to or if some of you want me to add some drama, I probably will. MARCELINE AND MARSHALL LEE'S KISS! I fell in love writing that part! I was so excited I was practically bouncing on my chair! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review, follow, favourite whatever! Just make sure if you're reviewing, which couple do you prefer better, Finn x Fionna or Finn x Flame Princess. Its important that I know cause the winning couple will end up in the next chapter! Or I will pick who he'll end up being with or I would make sure Finn stays single! There will still be Marcelee in the next chapter but I'm thinking about doing a Finn x ? part in the story. Anyway review what you think of the story so far and vote for either one of those two couples! BYEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry but I've been super busy lately to update. But here it is! I've decided to do a Finn x Flame Princess, its gonna be a small part because after all, this is a Marcelee fanfic not a Finn x Flame Princess one, or whatever you guys call them, yeah, I don't really pay too much attention to them. :P Oh and just so you know, this fanfic's in anime. Wanted to mention that earlier. XD**

* * *

Marceline's P.O.V:

I was looking around the room for Bonnie when a group of boys pushed pass me. 'What's going on?' I looked back and saw LSP heading there way; screaming about a monster?, yep, that pretty much explains it. "Marceline!" I turned back around and there was the one and only Bonnie, running up to me. "You won't believe what just happened!" We said at the same time.

"Sorry, you first PB."

"Alright, well, Gumball took me outside for a small walk, he was talking when all of a sudden I kissed him!"

"What?!"

The poor girl, she seems so nervous right now. My story will have to wait till later. She then bursts into tears and took her back to our room. I felt so bad for her, she really liked him and now, she may have just screwed up their friendship.

"Marceline, you can go back to the party if you want, I'm just gonna lie down for little bit." She sniffled a bit. I nodded and left the room. I slowly walked back to the party, thinking both about my kiss with Marshall and Bonnie crying. I just hope this night won't get any worse.

* * *

Finn's P.O.V:

I just finished up my dance with Fionna when I noticed FP, sitting by herself at a table. I asked Fionna to the ball, because I thought we had a connection. Turns out we didn't. She was acting picky and was complaining at our table when we were eating. At first I didn't mind, but I soon caught myself rolling my eyes at her every time she complained. I then asked if she wanted to dance so she could shut up. I was so glad when the song ended.

"Hey FP, whats up?"

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Nothing much Finn. Are you having fun with Fionna so far?"

I sighed. "Honestly, not really. She's really annoying. She was so much better earlier today but now, I just wanted to get out of here."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry this happened Finn."

After that it just got silent between us, we just sat there awkwardly. I wanted to ask her to dance, but I was afraid how she will respond to that. I decided to man up and ask her. I would rather receive a huge hand mark on my face than feel like a wuss all night.

"FP." I started looking her straight in the eye's. She looked back at me, I just noticed now she looked even more beautiful than ever, tonight.

"Do you want to dance when the next slow song comes up?" I shut my eye's tightly, preparing for pain I was about to receive; nothing. I opened one eye and caught her smiling a little and stood up.

"I'd love that Finn." She responded while smiling.

I opened both of eye's as a slow song comes on. I blinked a little in confusion, but smiled back. I took her hand, I was wearing a special tux and gloves that Bonnie made for me in case if I was dancing with Flame Princess. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands around her waist. I started to blush madly and FP laughed a little. Glob I loved her laugh.

I caught myself leaning in a little, and surprisingly, she did too. My lips touched her's lightly and felt her kiss me back. The pain from her flames were burning, but I ignored it. I was just glad to have my Princess back.

Marceline's P.O.V:

* * *

I was sitting at a table, not to far from the dance floor. I watched as Finn and FP kissed, those two are adorable. I couldn't help but pull out my phone and take a picture. Luckily, Fionna wasn't around to watch the scene. I saw her take off with PG somewhere. I then caught Marshall out of the corner of my eye, dancing with Stephanie. I also couldn't help but notice that Marshall caught my eye and looked back at me every now and then with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Stephanie has no clue whats happened between us. But just because he kissed, I'm not really sure where we are in our relationship. Was that something random? Or does he actually feel that way for me? I keep thinking that we just caught up in the moment and we just did it without thinking. Maybe it was something random. I stopped smiling and looked back down at my phone. Glob guys are confusing. Or maybe its just me that's confused.

Once the song ended, I saw Stephanie say something to Marshall, kissed him on the cheek and left the castle. I laughed at the sight of Marshall rolling his eye's and rubbing the cheek that Stephanie kissed on as he walked towards my table.

"Glob she's annoying." He rolled his eye's once more as he sat down beside me at the table. Glob, I must of looked like an idiot, all I could do was smile and blush at the same time and looked back down at my phone. Yep, its totally me that's confusing.

"So whats up with you?" He asked once he stopped cleaning off the lipstick stain. I just shrugged in reply. I'm such an idiot. I looked up as Marshall raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hellooo? Did you loose your voice or something."

I shrugged once more. Ughhhhh! I feel so stupid right now, please someone, just throw a chair at me right now, hopefully my brain would start working again.

"Um, no" I replied quietly. Please. Kill. Me.

"She speaks!" Marshall gasped "dramatically"

"Shut up." I said rolling my eye's.

"Well I want to know why you're quiet all of a sudden. I mean, you were fine earlier."

I shrugged once again. Glob, if I were Marshall, I would just get up and leave right now, thinking why am I even wasting my time with her. But he didn't. He just stared at me, waiting for a proper answer.

I sighed and decided to be honest with him.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier."

"So you're embarrassed?"

"No, I mean, the kiss was good, er- what I meant was I liked it, um no wait, what?" I slammed my head on the table; hard. I looked at the corner of my eye to see his reaction to what I just said. He just smirked at me.

"You know you can just get up and leave right now." I muffled then looked back up again. I can feel my cheeks warm up, I probably looked like a tomato.

"Maybe I don't want to." he replied still smirking. Glob I love it when he smirks.

"What do you mean? I just made a fool out of myself and if I were you I would just leave right now."

Marshall just chuckled in response and took my hand,

"I mean, I want take you somewhere." He replied bringing me up with him.

"Fine, but can at least get out of this dress? I'll look weird just walking around, all formal wear while everyone else is dressed causally." I puffed out my cheeks.

"Sure." He laughed in response.

* * *

I walked back in my room, tip-toeing since Bonnie was sleeping, she had some mascara running down her face. I felt terrible for her. She really liked Gumball, and now she's to scared to even go back to the party. Speaking of PG, I wonder where he was going with Fionna. I shrugged it off and quickly changed into something casual but still dressy, Marshall said he was taking me to another party. So I threw on a black top and a black skirt that's long at the back but knee length short at the front. I slipped a pair of black flats and tip-toed back out. Before I could shut the door, I heard a soft, gentle voice call for me. "Marceline?"

I look back to see Bonnie, her eye's half open. Glob she looked terrible, I wish I could do something to help her more.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked walking towards her bed.

"No actually, I was trying to sleep, but couldn't. I'm just no feeling well."

I smiled weakly at her and gave her a small hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault Marceline, don't worry, I just need some rest. Where are you going anyway? Did the party end?"

"No it hasn't yet, I'm just going out." I replied. "I'll see you later I guess."

I grabbed my favourite jacket and closed the door on the way out; heading outside the castle doors to meet Marshall.

Before walking out of the castle, I looked out the window to see if Marshall's there. What? I don't wanna stay out there by myself in the cold. I see him dressed in a black t-shirt and his dark skinny jeans, along with a black leather jacket; he looked so hot! I then headed outside like nothing ever happened.

He looked towards my direction and smirked. "Ready?"

I nodded while blushing. We then flew towards the forest in silence. It was so awkward, like what do I do? What do I say? I want to know where we are in our relationship, but when I think about, maybe we're still just friend's.

My thoughts were then interrupted by music and yelling.

"Another party?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but this one will be so much better then Gumwad's."

We were about to go in when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marceline it's Bonnie. Listen, I decided to go back to the party but could really use a friend. Can you please come back?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll see you then, I guess."

I put my phone back into my jacket pocket.

"Listen Marshall, Bonnie needs me for something, I'm really sorry but I have to go now." I didn't even give him a chance to talk and already dashed off.

I know that was rude, but I just couldn't face him right now, after embarrassing myself in front of him.

* * *

When I reached the castle, I quickly changed back into my dress and dashed for the ballroom.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter sucked and was boring but I promise the next one will be better. I'm just running out of ideas and plus I'm not feeling so good, so if you want to get all sassy and rant how terrible this chapter, just don't. I'm not feeling good and instead I lying in bed resting, I'm writing you guys a chapter, be great-full you sassy-talking-meanies, even though there aren't any, but I'm pretty sure they'll show up after reading this chapter. Yeah, that's probably another reason why this chapter sucked, because I'm not feeling good. ㈶6 Well anyway, sorry again guys. Stay awesome! ㈳6 Oh my poor aching stomach. ㈵4**


End file.
